It's Popular Culture
by Wheynet
Summary: Clint always thought Loki was a weirdo, but showing up unannounced, on his knees and ready to rip open Clint's pants? That takes the cake. Crazy ass sorcerers.


The TV was on it's lowest volume setting, images of an animated show flashing as Clint watched intently, laughing at the vulgar jokes and idiotic situations. It was a lazy day for him, not having any missions or saving lives and being a hero, and he had to admit he liked it. It was a relief to not have to think all the time, be exhausted and hurt and jumpy all while trying to make sound decisions in the middle of a crisis. He had already been bruised up yesterday from a man-hunt gone wrong. Steve told him to take the day off and recuperate- he knew that everyone liked a day off. Clint didn't complain, though at the time he had felt a little embarrassed that Captain America might be taking it easy on him, but he knew Steve was just trying to be reasonable, trying to keep his team in the best state of mind and body.

So there Clint sat, leaned back on the couch in his jeans and T-shirt, hoodie on when he felt a chill. He didn't care to tell Jarvis to up the temperature- spending more money on heating the room a couple degrees when he could just put on a sweater. He didn't care that it was Tony paying for it and not him; it was the principle. The coke can on the coffee table in front of him was empty, and the leftover Chinese food in its little box was abandoned with the chopsticks poking out of it, but Clint didn't feel the need to clean up. He didn't have to- it was his day off! He was happy.

The show took a break, a commercial popping up about a new bluetooth speaker system, and Clint slumped in his seat wondering why he was watching TV when there was Netflix. He was pretty sure Netflix had this show. His sight of the television was blocked off suddenly by Loki, who had drifted silently into the room, and startled Clint. He looked up at him in mild irritation and confusion, ready to tell him to get the hell out of the way, and what are you doing on my floor anyway- when Loki stepped up between Clint's legs and dropped to his knees. He reached for the fly of Clint's jeans when Clint jumped and started to shove his hands away.

"Dude, what the fu-!" His words broke off with a choked whine, body suddenly stiff and tense, his hands frozen as they had reached to push Loki away. Clint's heart thrummed in fear and adrenaline raced through him as he watched Loki gently take his wrists and move his hands down to his sides, leaving them there for another go at his jeans. Clint began to hyperventilate loudly, finding that he was still able to talk, though it took a little effort at first.

"Wha- What are you doing?"

Loki had pulled the button of his jeans and raked down the zipper, slipping a hand into his shorts in the strangest sensation of cool fingers that felt like puffs of air, and grasping Clint's soft cock, untucking it from its confines. Clint still panted, whispering the starts of words in bewilderedly until Loki shuffled on his knees and leaned over him-

"Loki, what the fuck!"

-And took Clint whole into his mouth. Clint was slack jawed as he watched Loki gently work his lips around him, roving his tongue under the soft flesh, and Clint felt crazy to admit that he was slowly getting hard. He had nothing to say to the god sucking him in, his breath leaving him in a rush as his cock lengthened in Loki's mouth and felt the full force of the pleasure around it. His body wanted to jolt at the sensations, but he was still tensed and frozen, though he could move his head at least. When he watched Loki slide the length out until the tip, sucking it with firm flicks to the underside with his tongue, Clint groaned and let his head fall back onto the couch.

"F-fuck," he wheezed. "What the fuck is happening? A- Are you using the Force on me?"

Loki didn't answer, not even with a noise as he enveloped his cock again, working his lips around it further. Clint was panicked but turned on at the same time, never before getting any indication of attraction from Loki, yet here he was sucking down his dick like they would be dead tomorrow. He wanted so much to hold Loki's head down, feel the tight vacuum and rub of mouth and tongue around his throbbing length even as he wanted to push him off and throw him across the room.

"Is that even possible? Is this actually happening?" Clint reeled in his daze and groaned again when Loki slipped off him completely just to down him again in one go. "Oh my god- Fuck, fuck!" He was beginning to lose himself to the wet mouth around him, body stuck in place just forced to feel that heat slip against him, suckles pulling his skin and rubbing him until he was only capable of fractured words, half-sentences, loud moans. If he could only move his hands- hold Loki's head down to take him to the root, swallow him and buck into that hot mouth until he exploded.

Loki seemed to understand Clint's need as he sucked harder, dipping further and faster to make Clint pant uncontrollably. Clint could feel the heat of impending orgasm build, knowing that if he weren't held down my Loki's magic, he'd be pounding into his mouth and the muscles in his arms would twitch as he tried to keep some semblance of control.

"Oh shit," he whispered excitedly, eyes snapping shut as he prepared himself. "Ah- Fuck! F-fuck, I'm gonna come."

Loki showed no signs that he understood or heard, keeping up the pace as he sucked Clint's cock. Clint's breathing tapered down to big huffs, feeling himself tip right over the edge and let his orgasm hit him hard, catching his breath in his throat until he let it out with a strained, pleased groan. His cock pulsed in Loki's mouth, twitching as he spilled over the tongue that lapped at the underside, pulling everything he could out of him. Clint pursed his lips as he chased the sensations, body instinctively wanting to move and take more and let the feeling last forever. When his orgasm melted away, emptied out and sated, Clint panted gently as Loki let the slowly softening length slip from his lips. Clint stared at the ceiling as he recovered, the haze of sex filling his body, and he realized Loki hadn't gotten up from the floor yet. And his limbs still refused to move.

Lifting his head, Clint's heart jolted in fearful disgust as he saw Loki's tongue hanging out of his mouth, the whitish liquid of Clint's cum dripping off the point and into a small vial. Clint shook inside himself with bewilderment, grasping at straws for the meaning of what he was seeing. Because surely he wasn't actually watching Loki bottle up a vial of his cum… was he?

"What the fu-?" Clint half-questioned in awe. "What are you doing?"

Loki ignored him, capping the vial with a cork top, pressing firmly to make sure it was in place. Then he set about stuffing Clint's limp cock back into his pants.

"Loki, what in the fuck! What the fuck are you doing? Loki!"

Loki stood after buttoning up Clint's fly, looking down on him with a raised brow like Clint was throwing an unamusing tantrum. He held up the used vial, leaning it towards Clint like a tilt of a hat.

"Thank you for this," he said.

Clint half laughed, baffled. "Wh-What? What the-"

And the next moment was gone. Black.

* * *

Clint awoke groggily some time later, finding himself on the couch still, the television playing a re-run of a murder-suspense show, and the sun was setting outside his window. He remembered vividly the last thing he saw, and really the entire episode between him and Loki before he apparently lost consciousness, and he jerked upright in his seat, swinging around to look for Loki. He was alone.

"Jarvis, where's Loki?"

"In his flat, Agent Barton," Jarvis supplied immediately.

Clint hauled himself off the couch, leaving the TV on, and quickly headed down, grabbing the elevator that Jarvis helpfully held open for him. He stumbled out of the elevator when he reached Loki's floor, keen to get some answers, and he marched through the ornately decorated living room to find him. His search ended in the kitchen, halting in the doorway when he saw the ass end of Loki hanging out from behind the refrigerator door. But he wasn't alone. Thor stood at the counter, stuffing bread slices into the toaster like he'd done it his whole life. The burly blond noticed Clint in the entryway and smiled.

"Hawkeye! What brings you to my brother's domain?"

Clint huffed and felt his arms limp at his sides, and he floundered for words.

"Are you well, my friend? You seem troubled."

Loki finally stood straight, reading the ingredient label on a jelly jar as he let the fridge swing closed with a thunk. He gave Clint a quick glance, no expression, and went back to the jar.

"Hello, Agent Barton," he said dismissively, setting the jar on the counter near the toaster when he was done reading it. Then he moved around the kitchen for silverware and plates, letting Thor handle the fumbling Clint.

Clint's mouth gaped like a fish as he tried to find the words to explain why he was there. Thor's presence had thrown him off when he had been planning to ask outright what Loki thought he was doing. But how could he ask in front of Thor if Loki had just invaded his apartment and blew him? And bottled up his jizz no less! The longer he watched Loki work around the kitchen, seeming as though he had done nothing but his regular life that day, Clint really wasn't sure if he experienced an intense and vivid wet dream, or an actual blowjob. Loki's non-reactive response to him as he stood there made him think that maybe he really had just dreamed it up. Thor was growing more and more concerned at Clint's stammering, giving him a worried look.

"I uh," Clint managed with a clearing of his throat. "I thought… I thought Loki had uh, stole something out of my place and…"

Thor had begun to look upset and was going to turn to Loki to berate him for stealing from their team members.

"But I guess not. Sorry. Didn't mean to barge in."

"Nonsense, friend. Would you care to snack with us?"

Clint raised an apologetic hand. "No, I'm good. I think I ate some… fucked up Chinese so I'm gonna- try to sleep it off I guess. Thanks though." He backed away a step and turned around, walking through the flat to the elevator. Thor welcomed him back any time and let Clint go without argument.

Once back in his apartment, Clint flopped back onto the couch, sighing hard and rubbing his face as he tried to clear his head. He couldn't get the image of Loki's lips wrapped around his cock out of his mind though, and he felt terrible and happy about it. Weirded out too. How his brain came up with the god taking his sperm into a glass like something for an experiment was lost on him. What a dream, he thought. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then settled for watching TV again, flipping the channels to something documentary-like, when Jarvis piped up from the ceiling.

"Sir, Loki would like me to relay a message to you."

Clint frowned and gave a tiny whimper as he thought of Loki probably going to tell him off for invading his privacy. "Okay?"

"He says: These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **So, Star Wars references happened. Sorry. Clint just ended up saying it when I wrote it and... ja. So. There it is. Loki's bottling up Clint's jizz for, like, sorcery shit. You know.**


End file.
